


One of Many Paths

by Avass



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing a Multiple Personality Disorder, New World (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), No Romance, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, oblivious OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avass/pseuds/Avass
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl (who was not really a child), who became a woman (who was not only such) and was hunted by the (not) child's peers. The path tumbled and turned before stopping before the clan of Nine's Own Goal, who then came to adopt the soft spoken outcast. Time passed and the being with many faces remain along side the last remnants of guild that her clan had become.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	One of Many Paths

Once upon a time, there lived a quiet little angle in the guild of Seraphim. This little girl was the eldest in spirit, but youngest in experience as the late comer to the group. This never deterred her as she adopted an adolescent body throughout her growth in power, intent on embracing her inexperience in the given field. Weak as the child was, hard work awaited her as she caught up to her peers. With no small amount of effort, she surpassed even the most hopeful dreams and became an adept soloist in her own right. She found joy in collecting and cultivating materials of various levels and qualities, and in turn enjoyed her solitude to the fullest. Amidst this growth, the child saw little of her peers outside of passing glances, and so knew little of the goings of her guild until the day she deemed herself fit to fight by their sides. She quickly became disillusioned to the morality of her peers as she watched them hunt the inexperienced for amusement.

“How can you cause such grief and still call yourselves just?”

They scoffed at her disappointment, but thankfully made no attempt to force her hand. Regardless, the child grew restless as an observer to such injustices. She intervened later that first day, when the entire guild went to ambush a pair of maxed out characters grinding materials. The child knew that the duo couldn’t win and would suffer a larger drawback due to their higher levels. When her peers encircled the two from the sky, she made her move, scattering the airborne assailants every which way with a tenth-tier wind spell. Bewildered, the two of which they saved looked to the one who remained airborne, silently questioning why the child turned on her allies.

“They do not mean true justice in their actions; you would do well to flee from their faux righteousness.”

By the time her peers recovered, they found their targets long gone along with the materials the two had managed to collect. Naturally they were angered, turning on their newest addition who only stared back at them. They tore into her verbally, accusing her of loving monsters. She only held her head up pridefully, silently challenging their own hatred of the two players in question. They then told her in harsh condensation, that as two famous for interfering with their holly conquests, that they were the enemy.

“Which of your hunts were just? Is anything you do holly because of your race?”

They raged at the child, threatening to kick her regardless of the resources she contributed. Her spiteful response was to burn the gardens, that she had previously worked so hard on. The guild master, enraged at the child’s obstinate actions did not feel that simple expulsion was enough for her sins. As his peers locked her in their prison, he put forward an idea, to use an incredibly rare word item called [Ouroboros] to force and lock her into the form of a fallen angel and to permanently Nerf her abilities. The motion passed and the creators heard their request.

However, the creators were not in the habit of punishing players for playing how they wished, so the turned the curse into a blessing. Forced to restart as a fallen angel, the child’s eyes were taken away, afflicted with a permanent curse, and horns grew upon her head and wings as her body seemed to wither away in a sick parody of decay. Her peers joyfully ruined all the work that had gone into the child’s avatar. When she saw nothing but her HUD, she panicked for a while before she calmed down enough to go through everything she knew. Upon checking her inventory, she found three new items.

The first was an appearance changing potion that allowed her to customize her new form once again. She found herself remaking the avatar her peers had gone so far to ruin, morning the empty sockets that once held her soft blue eyes. Prior to the change, she had golden blond hair to match her angelic visage, and her feathers had formerly displayed a full rainbow framed by soft golden feathers along the marginal coverts (wings’ arches). The part that annoyed her most about her mutations was the irremovable claw like horns adorning her wings’ joints. After some thought, she came to the conclusion that she would wear her new race with pride. She recreated her rainbow, but changed the ragged and faded black feathers, that her peers imposed upon her wings’ marginal coverts, into smooth obsidian that gleamed an opalescent under light. She altered her original wing shape from a song bird’s into an owl, adding in soft looking down and fraying the edges of the primary feathers ever so slightly. Finally, the faded bone like protrusions marring her beloved wings were turned into lightly curved golden claws. Her horns became enlarged and curled like a ram, framing her jaw before flaring outwards at her cheeks, to suit the pride she swore to proceed with. The final change she made turned her from a child into a young woman, and restored herself from the broken form of a child cast from the heavens, into a blooming lady with wispy silver hair that was borderline reflective, standing poised and confident in the power she would once again wield.

The second gift she found was a note of sorts, written on a pair of gem stones called [Truth’s Gaze], the flavor text explained what had happened and the purpose of the three gifts. It was explained that the three gifts were compensation for her guild’s cruelty, returning the freedom to use her new abilities as she pleased. The creators had gone so far to grant an ability to use multiple avatars, each capable of leveling and retaining their own build and giving her access to more characters to play. The developers reasoned that as a heteromorph of semi divinity cast out into the abyss, who was to say what she picked up along the way. The stones themselves were smooth moonstones and she found an extra accessory slot made for them. They were indeed a replacement for her lost sight, granting her the ability to watch the flow of energy around her as they adorned her eye sockets in the place of her lost eyes. The only problem that remained was that she couldn’t decipher the vibrant colors or designs around her anymore.

The final gift was amulet called [Scholar’s boon] that enhanced the wearer’s rate of learning new skills. This was obviously intended for her new forms that had yet to be manifested. Upon trying to turn into her new form she found herself in yet another customization window. She could choose to take the form of any race, save for angel. Overwhelmed with the myriad of options before her, the fallen started simple, deciding to contrast her first form. She settled on becoming a male dragoniod to shift things about. The visage could have been mistaken as her original avatar’s sibling, abet far meeker in posture. Unfortunately, this form carried the curse of blindness as well, so She found herself shifting back into her first form to unequip her eyes to use in the new form.

And so, the fallen adjusted to being truly alone and without the support she had enjoyed since joining. She was hunted by her former peers in her first form, to no effect as she mercilessly countered each strategy with ease, well aware of how the guild worked. She cultivated her second form secretly separate from the eyes of others, not wanting to give away the boon she had been gifted by the creators. As she never lost her love of gathering materials that her original avatar had no skills to utilize or process, the second avatar became a master craftsman of every manner he could manage, only gleaning any combat power from his trickster class. No trickster worth their salt gets caught by their victims after all.

Her prosperity despite the perceived setbacks never failed to vex her former guild as they desperately hunted down information on how she wasn’t over expending herself to obtain high quality gear and consumables. Surely, the fallen must have had a secret backing, they knew she couldn't afford much from the cash shop after all. They went so far to set bounties for thieves and mercenaries alike to prevent her from benefiting from any public amenities, and baring from the auction house. After a while a cycle grew, as the fallen engaged her former guild at every turn she could, often to spare their prey. Naturally this caught the attention of others who practiced similarly obstructive behaviors.

The clan of Nine’s Own Goal was fascinated not only by how one could not only obstruct such a powerful guild, but in how she manages to stay afloat in the chaos the guild had stirred in attempts to weaken her. They never moved to question the fallen, deeming her more of a liability than a potential asset to them. It wasn’t until two members drew a line between the dots and recognized her as the one who had saved them a few months prior. With the new information uncovered, the clan made contact to confirm the identity of the fallen angel.

“I do not stand by when I can combat cruelty.”

This delighted the leader to no end; it was rare to find a person who harbored a similar frame of mind as well. The rest of the group were less enthused, but more exasperated by their leader’s behavior as he just about dragged the young fallen to a more subtle place to talk. It was on that day that the soloist became an ally to the clan, and would latter form the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown alongside.

This is the story of how Nuvola became one of the forty one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test to see how many want to see this develop. All paths will be ones I come up with, and this format/voice is for the intro only. I'd transition to a more informal style in the following chapters, starting a with a brief blerb of her guild interactions in the next chapter and actually entering the new world in the second chapter. Also do I just wing the stats page or can I find a template somewhere?


End file.
